¿Es enserio?
by invasora mariamor126
Summary: Mi corazón de detuvo, no había tiempo, tenía que actuar, lo siento Zim, te amo demasiado, cuida a nuestros hijos.
1. 1-Comienzo

este espero sea un meloso fics ya que estoy escuchando una melosa musica, mas bien, me desbordan un monton de emocionantes fics que he le do de ZDR, son emocionantes, bueno, ya comenzemos de una vez, LET S GO!

Estaba asustado me sent a debil y con nauseas, no sab a donde estaba y temblaba sin parar, senti algo moverse en mi abdomen y recorde todo, me acurruque en el suelo abrazandome con delicadeza proteguiendo la vida que estaba creciendo en mi interior.  
Espere unos momentos antes de sentarme parpadeando varias veces tratando de reconocer lo que hab a a mi alrededor, estaba en medio de un parque ya que pude reconocer las amacas y los sube y baja. Mire el cielo y era de noche, no se que hora era exactamente, solo me sente lentamente sobre la arena y limpie un poco mi abdomen ya que se me hab a pegado un poco en mi piel.  
Suspire sintiendo peque as gotas deslizarse por mi mejilla era miedo? alegria? capaz ambas cosas pero ahora lo unico que me interezaba era que estaba vivo y con mi hijo a salvo, la alegr a inundaba todo mi cuerpo abrazandome y riendo levemente mientras lloraba, me mesi suavemente arrullando a mi hijo.

_te lo dije...estar amos bien amor -mire el cielo y sent a que mis lagrimas se convert an en estrellas al ver que podia reconocer mas y mas a esas peque as que apenas titilaban - ...solo espera un poco mas...debemos buscar ayuda.

Me levante suavemente y me acomode la ropa, busque una liga en mi volsillo y me at el pelo agitando mi cabeza despues tratando de darme coraje para ser fuerte por l...por ellos, por mi bebe, ahora deber a ser mas fuerte que nunca y encontrar un camino a casa para que mi hijo pudiera ver a su padre al nacer y luego patearle el tracero a quien me hizo esto. El enojo que senti me dio aun mas fuerza animandome a seguir, as empece a caminar en direcci n a la entrada del parque, me parec a familiar y empece hubicarme un poco en donde me encontraba, pero no podia creerlo que era lo que estaba pasando?  
v a un bago acostado en una banca y algo desconfiado me acerque a l.

_...mmm..-lo movi un poco y el se acurruco mas- oiga...-dije moviendolo mas y el se dio vuelta mirandome con enojo- que uno no puede dormir en paz en una banca? Primero esos chicos saltando sobre mi! ese raro chico verde y ese otro mas raro y loco correteandose por toda la cuidad, la verdad que duo esos...y luego usted...

_ESPERE...espere un momento se or bago de que ni os esta hablando?...esta..hablando de un chico verde con remeras medio lila y con peinado copete y un chico con bata negra blusa azul con emoticon con cara de nada y con anteojos?

_ si! de ellos estoy hablando, y usted..-dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza y al verme mi abdomen paro un poco y se sento en su banca- ...disculpe se ora, si, de ellos estoy hablando...bueno...-dijo rascandose la nuca poniendose algo nervioso- necesita algo...o...quiere que llame a alg n hospital...se ve palida...mucho muy palida.

_no se preocupe..estoy bien- dije mirando a la nada caminando en alguna direcci n, no le preste mas atencion al bago y apolle mis manos en mi abdomen sintiendome fuera de foco, estaba...yo... en el pasado?

Mire el cielo y me di cuenta que ya pasaba del atardecer, pude ver como los ultimos rayos de luz se apagaban en el orizonte y suspire resignado.

_ahy...bebe...no tenemos opci n...-suspire y mire con ternura mi panza- que te parece una visita a tu papi Zim?-senti una patadita y rei para mis adentros de verdad que no sab a como iba resultar todo esto, solo pod a esperar lo mejor. Camine en silencio sintiendo una brisa calida podr a ser verano?...no lo sab a, pero de verdad que se sent a bien ese aire caliente acariciar mi cuerpo cubriendola de una recorfontante calidez que hac a que temblara del gusto.

_te quiero Dim...-susurre al fin-. 


	2. 2-Creeme

capitulo 2: creeme

camine hac a la baze de Zim con cautela, me escondia en esquinas y ve a para todos lados tratando de no encontrarme a mi mismo, ten a miedo de que algo pasara como que si tocaba a el Dib del pasado el planeta se autodestruiria junto al universo y esas cosas, de verdad que actuaba un poco raro ya que la gente enpezaba a voltear a verme, empece a caminar mas seguro y alli fui cuando...

_NO IMPORTA ZIM! yo descubrire tus planes y los arruinare siempre...si no es que los arruinas tu primero...

_SILENCIO DIB-GUSANO! FUERA DE MI BASE!

Sent mi coraz n saltar al sentir unas pizadas acercarse, camine toda la manzana algo rapido y asustado, casi me encontrar a conmigo mismo, era...era...emocionalmente curioso, me sent nostalgico al recordar mi pasado, yo, un ni o a quien nadie 'conprendian luchando por proteger a la tierra de un alienigena torpe frio, despiadado...y tierno..

_Dib...haa...haa...Zim ten a raz n...te has vuelto cursi con los a os -me dije jadeando un poco.

no era bueno, no deb a hacer esfuerzo, eso har a mal a mi bebe, camine mas tranquilo terminando de dar vuelta a toda la manzana y me encontre ante la casa de Zim.  
No Sab a si los gnomos me disp rar an o no, seg n estubieran averiados o activados, no ten a opci n, tome aire y me puse un poco en posici n de defenza preparandome para lo siguiente.

_ REGALO TAQUILOS! LLEVELOS BIEN CALENTITOS! -empeze a gritar y los resultados no se hicieron esperar.

GIR salio casi rompiendo la puerta echando humo por su propulzor, me hize a un lado esquivandolo y siguio dando piruetas riendo y mirando a todas partes.

_HIIIIIUUUJUUUU! TAQUITOS! DONDE ESTAN MIS TAQUITOS? -se acerco a mi y yo retrocedi un poco abrazandome el abdomen.

_GIR...que bueno verte -dije sonriendo algo nervioso-

_ hum?... quien eres tu?... te conosco?

_GIR...amm ...sabes...soy un amigo de Zim, podr as dejarme entrar a la casa? es que yo...tengo algo importante que decirle

_El amo no deja entrar a nadie -sus ojos se pusieron rojos y serios- sin ecepci n!

Genial...ahora se ponia a cumplir ordenes, este robot siempre me sacaba de quizio pero recorde una cosa.

_amm bueno si...es que se me antoja comer unos wafles...

_ quieres?! yo los hago! amo los wafles!

_Que bien! yo tambien -dije rodando los ojos

y as fue como GIR me dejo entrar a la casa, podr a haber entrado mientras hab a humo por todas partes, pero no me arriesgaria a que la computadora dentro de la casa empezara a perseguirme tratando de matarme, lo primero es lo primero, la seguridad de mi bebe.  
Me sente en la mesa que hab a en la sala y vi con ternura incluso al inodoro que estaba al lado de del refrigerador, si todo segu a su curso esas cosas ya no estar an por que...

_Aqu estan los wafles! -dijo poniendo frente a mi una gran pila de wafles y un tenedor en la sima.

_ que rico! -dije tomando el tenedor con una porcion de wafle en l y lo comi con bastante gusto- mmm...por dios que estan bueno -dije empezando a deborarlo todo era de verdad un antojo? no lo sab a pero seguro que si porque le ped mas a GIR pero salio diciendo que comprar a los ingredientes ya que se le hab a acabado.

_vuelve pronto y hazme mas quiero wafles! -grite algo alterado pero GIR solo me vio y podr a jurar que pude ver brillos en sus ojos, salio volando y yo me quede esperando aburrido, concentrandome en tratar de no lamer el miel de maple que hab a en el plato hasta que sent un grito.

_ GIR! POR QUE ESTA LA PUERTA ABIERTA? GIR!

No se porque pero me escondi debajo de la mesa, mi coraz n lat a rapidamente y un leve sonrojo cubr o mi rostro, era el, era la puerta de un azote y yo me tense mas sintiendo como caminaba hac a mi sentandose en la silla suspirando.  
vi sus pies moverse , y luego escuche como golpeaba el tenedor contra el plato.

_sabes...es una descortes a entrar a la casa de algui n sin permiso y sin presentarse

su voz me helo sab a que estaba debajo de la mesa?

_mi paciencia se acaba, zim ordena que salgas y te muestres ante mi!

Me sent rega ado de alguna forma, lentamente y con cuidado sali parandome ante l.  
Su mirada era de asombro y desconfianza, pero se quedo mirando mi panza y yo retrocedi un poco abrazandome mirandolo sonrojado.

_No eres Dib quien eres extra o y panzon humano?-dijo parandose en la silla y se alando mi panza, eso me enojo un poco pero decidi ignorarlo .

_en primer lugar yo si soy Dib -el irken me miro con incredubidad y prosegu - y en segundo no estoy panz n, estoy esperando un hijo!...-suspire y decid decirle que era suyo cuando sea el momento-

_MIENTES! tu no eres Dib! yo lo conosco y Dib no es alto y panz n como tu!

_mira,bicho-ejem..Zim...te lo explicare para que entiendas y comprendas que yo si soy Dib, pero primero... DEJA DE APUNTARME CON ESA ARMA O NO VERAS UN MA ANA OISTE BIEN? -grite sombriamente tomando el tenedor que hab a en la mesa-

l solo me miro, luego miro su arma y despues mi tenedor y se puso a reir como maniatico, incluso se dejo caer al suelo teniendo un ataque de risa que parecia no terminar, yo solo esperaba sentado y apoyando mi brazo en la mesa y sosteniendo mi cara en ella hasta que me canse y dije.

_Estoy esperando un smeet tuyo-dije indiferente pero el cayo su risa al instante, se paro y me miro serio mientras yo veia la nada tratando de no ponerme nervioso.

_mira humano, si hay una cosa con lo que no se juega nunca es con eso -dije algo frio yo solo suspire.

_yo no juego me dejaras contarte mi histor a ya o seguiras riendote como idiota?

iba a replicar algo pero estaba tan serio que solo supiro.

_ habla humano y que sea ahora!

-rode mis ojos y empeze a hablar- primero que nada, yo si soy Dib, pero no el de ahora, soy del futuro y...hubo muchas cosas que pasaron y termine aqu en el pasado -suspire y tome aire- estoy enbarzado sabes que es eso si quiera?

_si...lo se...estudiando tu raza descubri como se reproducian ustedes asquerosas best as primitivas, pero solo las hembras pueden quedar pre adas, o estas mintiendome o los humanos en el futuro encontraron una forma de que los machos tambien queden pre ados

_mira Zim..primero...di enbarazado, pre ado suena mal y segundo...mmm...en el futuro descubri un secreto mio que no te puedo decir ahora, pero es la razon por la que pude quedar enbarazado de ti.

_mientes! ademas para que una de tu especie quede pre ada su huevo interno debe ser fecundado! y eso no puede ser posible a menos que...-Zim callo y su cara parec a que hubiera algo de terror-

_ a menos que que zim?-dije sonriendo viendo como su boca no dejaba de estar abierta haciendo muecas de asco o algo asi.

miro sus manos y estaban temblando, sudaba y yo solo esperaba con pasiencia que dejara de ser tan dramatico, pero le comprend a ya que seguro yo no reacionar a de esa forma, mi reacion seria mucho peor, me acerque y apoye mi mano sobre su hombro para recorfontarlo.

_mira...zim

_COMPUTADORA! HAZLE A ESTE HUMANO UN CHEQUEO Y DIME SI LO QUE DICE ES VERDAD! -Grito histerico llendose casi corriendo del lugar.

_como diga amo -dijo la computadora acercando a mi muchas manos roboticas que me tomaban de las extremidades y me llebaban

_ ESPERA! ZIM! CREEME! TE DIGO LA VERDAD! SOLO ESCUCHAME ZIM!-Gritaba pero el ya se habia ido, deje de forzejear estando agarrada por unas manos que salian del teco y me deje llebar por la computadora hac a un cuarto de la baze subterranea- por fabor computadora, te lo ruego, ten cuidado con mi bebe -dije suplicante.

_no te preocupes, el amo no dijo nada de hacerte da o a ti o a l, lo hare delicadamente.

_muchas gracias...-suspire-

Me deje hacer muchos estudios y como lo dijo la computadora, fue muy amable conmigo, en uno de ellos mientras estaba acostada boca arriba en una camilla pude ver a zim mirandome extra o a travez de unos cristales, me sorprendio un poco pero no dije nada, cerre mis ojos cansado de tanto estres,solo con esto iba a creerme.  
Es increhible que otra vez tenga que hacer esto, me sent a...frustado.


	3. Lo inesperado

Quede sentado en la camilla cuando la computadora termino los ex menes, nervioso, no sab a que hacer ahora, pedir ayuda a el futuro padre de mi hijo, parec a una hilarante iron a que fuera el precisamente al que acudiera, queriendo evitar a mi yo del pasado pero no al irken del sent a de momentos ego sta ya que el tendr a que cargar con un poco con esto...y muchas cosas mas en el futuro, me permit jurar mucha mas paciencia con mi Zim cuando volviera a mi linea de tiempo original, de verdad, lo extra aba, extra aba sus abrazos, su voz, su mirada, los peque os mimos que me daba en las noches cuando el pensaba que estaba dormido donde me susurraba cosas lindas y extra amente cursis como si quisiera que so ara solo cosas buenas. Zim era lindo cuando no hab a nadie, para no mostrar debilidad,antes lo hac a conmigo a solas, pero luego de haber...tenido nuestros hijos el fue un poco mas fr o con los dem s y un poco conmigo llegando a rara vez demostrarme amor. Tal vez sea su instinto paterno para que nadie dudara de que el era tanto rudo por fuera que por dentro, para que nadie siquiera piense que no dudara en defender a sus hijos y a mi...cuando pienso en esas cosas sonr o devilmente porque se que es eso, Zim ya no se permiti re r o actuar de forma relajada, siquiera infantil.  
Me doli ver su madurez salir apresuradamente cuando tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, el me cuidaba como nunca imagine que lo hiciera, me hac a sentir tan bien y tan amado a la vez, sent a como l amaba a el fruto de nuestro amor y a mi por haberle dado un hijo...

_ Te duele algo?

No note cuando entro y estaba frente a mi a una distancia considerablemente distante, dolorosamente distante.

_ he?...-pregunte parpadeando sintiendo como gotas ca an resbalando por mis mejillas estaba llorando?-

_ COMPUTADORA! Cre leer en el informe que estaba bien -dijo casi irritado-

_y lo estoy...ammm...lo siento...solo record mi..mi presente...o sea el futuro -dije negando con la cabeza sonriendo calidamente mientras limpiaba suavemente mis lagrimas- no es nada, solo nostalgia de volver a mi presente, es solo eso..

_ho... es tan horrible que lloras al recordarlo?

_ Que? jajaja no...no es horrible, es hermoso -dije mirando al techo sintiendo como los recuerdo ven an de nuevo a mi- no fue f cil pero es maravilloso -Susurre mientras acariciaba mi panza-

_ Porque haces eso?

_ Que cosa? -dije dirigiendo una mirada hacia a l-

Parec a que se hab a sobresaltado ya que dio se tenso un poco y sus antenas se bajaron hac a atr s pero simplemente volvi a su posici n como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Porque manoseas su barriga

_ he?...haa...eso -dije mirando hac a abajo- lo hago...para que se tranquilize...aunque tambi n le hablo...-sonre cerrando mis ojos- es para que sepa que estamos a salvo.

_ El smeet entiende? ...eso es tan raro...-me miro- eres tan raro, el smeet no puede entenderte, todav a no naci , no puede siquiera pensar.

_Pero puede sentir, l es parte de mi ahora, ese es e vinculo que tengo con mi bebe, ademas a veces da se ales y yo las entiendo.

Mire hacia Zim y me sobresalte cuando lo vi delante de mi a solo unos milimetros de mi panza mir ndolo como si fuera una cosa extra a. Sus antes vibraban pegadas a su cabeza, parec a esperar algo.  
No quer a sobresaltarlo, lo conoc a desde hace a os y esa mirada que ten a era de pura curiosidad, admiraci n y concentraci n absoluta, l ten a esa mirada cuando hac a sus experimentos.  
Sus antes se pararon lentamente inclin ndose hac a mi, temblaban un poco pero parec a tan determinado que parec a tierno.

_Transmisi n desde la inmensa -Dijo la voz robotica sobresaltando a Zim haciendo que retroceda unos pasos-

_ Desde la inmensa? Mis Mas Altos -chillo de alegr a yendo corriendo hac a donde yo sab a-

Me dejo solo en la habitaci n por ir recibir la comunicaci n de sus pomposos lideres que no lo espere pensando que la llamada no durar a tanto hasta que paso med a hora.

_Computadora podr as decirme donde esta Zim?

_Esta en el laboratorio, construyendo algo.

_ Se olvido de mi? -Susurre algo triste.

_Si -Contesto la computadora.

_Okey, definitivamente estoy furioso -dije levant ndome caminando por el laboratorio- esta bien que aparezca de la nada, pero que me ignore sabiendo que tengo un hijo suyo...-tome aire y mire al techo- computadora, por favor, d jame ir a nivel de la casa, quiero salir -dije con voz dulce-

_No creo que al amo le guste eso.

_Por favor, te lo ruego , necesito despejar mi mente porque ahora estoy enojado, es para tranquilizarme -Dije suavemente, yo estaba acostumbrado a hablar con la computadora mientras estaba en la casa solo por lo que sab a como deb a hablarle para que me haga caso-

_mmm...esta bien -dijo con voz insegura la maquina-

_Muchas gracias -dije contento celebrando por dentro-

La maquina me llevo hasta la sala y yo sal dando un portazo tratando de liberar un poco de mi furia.

_ Lo siento casa!- grite mientras me iba- ese Zim es un idiota sin remedio -Susurre aun molesto- No...no puedo culparlo -dije caminando mas tranquilamente- el aun ama a sus mas Altos y le es fiel con la vida ...

Camine sin rumbo fijo, solo mirando de vez en cuando las estrellas que apenas eran perceptibles gracias a el lindo smok creado por la contaminaci n, entonces me sent con ganas de ver muchas estrellas.  
Ya teniendo en mente que es lo que quer a ver me dirig al bosque caminando en su espesura dirigi ndome a mi lugar favorito, donde en el futuro lo hab a encontrado casi por accidente.  
El claro era mas hermoso y natural que nunca, camine un poco mas y me sent en una roca mirando las estrellas, eran como un mar oscuro con miles de brillos preciosos.

_Es mas hermoso ahora que... -susurre admirado casi hipnotizado mirando como una estrella se volv a mas y mas resplandeciente- ho..ho...-dije mirando como una nave irken aterrizaba a pocos metros de mi, la r faga del descenso me obligo a acostarme en el pasto lo mas r pido posible sintiendo un dolor de espalda- agh...wow...-dije mirando la nave a unos cuantos metros de distancia- esto...no puede ser...absolutamente bueno-Dije levant ndome suavemente acariciando mi vientre sintiendo como derepente se puso r gida y dura- ahg...amor...calma...no es nada -dije cantando un arrullo mientras me levantaba suavemente- debemos irnos -susurre mientras me dirig a unos arbustos escondi ndome detr s de un rbol-

La nave se abri saliendo r pidamente una unidad UCI con pinchos en sus nudillos y ojos rojos dejando sentir que era una maquina para matar, me aferre mas al rbol sabiendo que estaba en peligro.  
En segundos estaba el amo del robot un paso delante de este con una vestidura diferente al de Zim, ten a una capa negra algo rasgada en sus puntas, unas botas con punta de metal, su uniforme parec a una t nica, era de color violeta muy oscuro.  
Mire su rostro con curiosidad y ten a tres cicatrices que surcaba su ojo derecho, unos ojos rosa pero sombr a y oscura que dec an que no ten a piedad...y su piel era un verde un poco mas oscuro.  
Todo el irken parec a querer volverse de un color negro,sola su presencia hac a sentir a cualquiera lo peligroso que era, he conocido algunos irkens en mi vida pero ninguno como l, ten a un toque misterioso y siniestro Ya dije que era sorprendente? Pues lo era, total y absolutamente jodidamente SORPRENDENTE.

_Pain, escanea los alrededores ! - Dijo sin ver a su robot

_ Si amo ! -respondi el robot volando con sus propulsores hac a un lado-

Esto era malo, muy malo, debo escapar de aqu definitivamente.  
Me di vuelta tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible, ten a que estar calmado, el bebe y yo ya hab amos tenido muchas emociones por ahora y yo ahora que lo pienso...

_Un momento, yo nunca he detectado que otro irken as haya venido a la Tierra...esto...es extra o -dije sin poder evitarlo, mis viejas costumbres estaban volviendo y mi curiosidad aumento al tope-

_As que otro irken...

Escuche a mis espaldas una voz que congelo cada c lula de mi ser, en este punto yo sent mi coraz n salir de mi pecho meterse por mi garganta qued ndose all para no querer volver a salir.  
Me di vuelta casi en c mara lenta encontr ndome con esos ojos rosa tan oscuros llenos de pod a mas con la tensi n, sent mi cabeza dar vueltas y mis piernas fallar. Me desmalle.


End file.
